cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative-D's of Kristonion
The Conservative-D's of Kristonion, now called the Centrist Party of Kristonion was founded shortly after the formation of Kristonion. The party basically consists of Conservative Democrats. The party supports mostly left-wing views, though it is right-wing on some views. = History = The Conservative-D Party was founded November 20, 2006 and was the first political party of Kristonion. President Allen had founded the party and based it off of his political views. The party grew and became the largest in the whole country. When the construction of the Kristonion Senate finished on March 14, 2007, the Conservative-D's gained 60 seats. With Kristonion becoming a Monarchy in May, the political party was banned. = Issue Stances = Economic Issues Minimum Wage Most CD's believe that Kristonion's minimum wage should not be increase, but instead slightly decreased. The main reason they believe this is because they believe the money should go towards more advanced jobs and towards construction and expansion. Healthcare The CD's believe that healthcare should be made much cheaper and more available to the poorer citizens. The same would go for the middle and upper classes. Environment The Conservative-D's believe that the environment must be preserved and usually sides with environmentalist. They believe that endangered land and species must be protected. Also they high oppose any use of nuclear energy or weapons due to its effects on the environment. College Education CD's support making colleges free of cost. They believe that the college education is too expensive, with the tuition, books, and housing. Foreign Policy Issues Second Great War The CD's were opposed to the Second Great War. They thought that the war was not necessary and that the League shouldn't have worried about the Initiative invasion of Fark. The CD's were very happy when the war ended, though they opposed LUE continuing attacks against GOONS. Third Great War They opposed the Third Great War. At first there was some support, but when the "Confusion of Babylon" occurred and the events around that time happened, they showed opposition to the war. Unilateralism Most CD's oppose the use of the unilateralism doctrine. They believe that a war should not be fought alone, but instead fought along side allies. Legal Issues Torture Conservative-D's believe that torture is a necessary force to use against POWs, though before torture is used they believe that a humane attempt to get information should be used first. Right to Privacy The CD's believe that in order to maintain safety in Kristonion they must not give citizens a full right to privacy. They think that monitoring citizens is fine, as long as there is a lead to that person, saying that they are a criminal. Other than that the citizens of Kristonion have a right to privacy. Crime & Gun Control Most CD's believe that there must be more police on duty at all times in order to reduce crime and break-up gangs and drug trafficking. They also believe in gun control and not allow citizens to own guns, unless that citizen is a soldier, cop, or government official. = Famous Conservative-D's = * C. Allen - President & Supreme General of the Army * Joseph Woods - Secretary of Defense * Alexander Livingston - Secretary of the Interior * Albert Cook - Secretary of Commerce * John Duncan - Secretary of Labor * Mary Patterson - Secretary of Health & Human Services * Leon Troy - Secretary of Housing & Urban Development * Thomas Blake - Secretary of Transportation * Richard Davis - Secretary of Energy * Daniel Owens - Secretary of Education * Zack Preston - Supreme Court Justice Category:Kristonion(new) Category:Political parties